potter men always had a thing for red heads
by kateish
Summary: harry potter is forced into an arranged marriage because of a prophecy.im not much with summaries so just read it. AU because of HBP
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Dumbledore bashing in late chapters set in Harry's seventh year HBP didn't happen in this fic

Language warning for later chapters

Thoughts

Telepathed messages

Declaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any other Harry potter characters

"I WILL NOT DO IT AND YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME" a girl with curly red hair in scarlet red school robes bellowed while struggling against the older person how was half carrying her half dragging her toward a castle "SCREW THE PROPHECY! I WILL NOT DO IT! I SAVED YOUR ARSE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MARRY SOME TOSSER 'CAUSE A PROPHECY TELLS YOU TO! PROFESSOR QUINLYNN YOU ARE INSANE IF YOU THINK I WILL GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" She roared. Her companions and classmates were all solemn they did not want to see this happen to their friend but it had to.

They were grieving for her.

All this could be heard at the castle. Where a very small group was assembled out side for a wedding. She went slack the teacher had to drag her up the aisle, she was crying silently. At the end was Harry Potter, shacking with rage being held down by a man with greasy black hair and hooked nose, he was looking at her with a mixture pity and disgust

how could they do this to her Harry thought the poor girl out of one mess and they drag her literally into mine

"Right now we're all here" Dumbledore began "let's get this show on the road." "do you Elizabeth Aideen Oceana Carter take Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" Dumbledore began. Professor Quinlynn griped her shoulder so tight she cried out in pain "I'll take that as a yes then, and do you Harold James Potter take Elizabeth Aideen Oceana Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" there was a pause where Snape muttered "crucio" not enough to make him cry out but enough to spit out "yes" Dumbledore looked at Snape disdainfully "great may I have your left hands please?" Elizabeth's came up in a stop start jerky movement, Harry gave everyone one last glare and gave Dumbledore his hand. He put their hands together and put his wand on them suddenly Harry and Elizabeth were surrounded by magical flames impressive they're more powerful than I thought "you are now magically bonded, ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr & Mrs Harry Potter"

A/N I thought about ending this chapter here but what the hay I'll give you lot another page or 2 just to keep you happy

oh merlin I don't want this, no, no, no. this can't be happening, I don't want to be bonded to a total stranger merlin knows what he's like, what he'll do to me. Oh merlin I can't breathe, my head hurts, I cant breathe she sat down breathing heavily. "is she alright?" Snape asked

"Probably no you greasy git you just bonded her to a total stranger and you expect her to be alright? I mean she's part pixie for merlin sake did you know that before you bonded her?"

"Who the hell are you?" Snape asked

"Who me? I'm Madeline, Elizabeth's best friend" Madeline who was obviously angry

"Oh holy mother of merlin, she's part pixie? Why didn't you tell us Quinlynn?" Dumbledore asked

"Hang on what does her being part pixie have to do with anything?" Harry asked if this girls dying because of Dumbledore I'll kill the basted

"because mr. potter pixies have the strongest bonds there are, your magic has been bonded, your souls have been bonded now all that has to be done now is for you both to fall in love and you'll be unstoppable, and because she's part pixie the bond will take more of a toll on her, her empathy powers will be expanded and all her other powers that she hasn't cared to share with me yet will either expand or evolve" Quinlynn answered

"Ohh" was all Harry could manage then he clutched his chest "I can't breathe… but I can… but I cant how?" everyone was looking at Harry except Madeline "Liz?" she questioned "you ok?" "Can't breathe" she whispered "can't breathe" then she passed out "Liz!" Madeline screamed "oh merlin she's not breathing" Madeline screamed franticly "enervate! Why isn't she waking up!"

"Shh Maddy calm down and let the nurse get to her" Quinlynn soothed pulling her away from Elizabeth. Madam Pomphry rushed forward and did a few tests on her.

"By the looks of this her body's shutting down-"

"What! She's dieing!" Maddy now hysterical screamed

"no miss if you'll let me finish it looks like her body's shutting down for 'repairs' so to speak to adjust to the bond"

"Then why isn't he 'shutting down'?"

"I don't know. 'Mobilicorpus', Mr Potter if you would accompany us to the hospital wing"

He nodded and followed madam Pomphry and the floating unconscious Elizabeth.

two days later

Oh holy mother of merlin my head hurts, hold on where am i? What's that on my hand, go it would be better if I could open my eyes, god I had a weird dream, grrr, I officially hate bright lights

She groaned and opened one eye to see a mop of messy black hair resting on her hand she groaned again realising what she thought was a dream was actually reality. Her groan woke the sleeping person, that's when she really saw him, I mean she looked at him before but she didn't really see him before, his kind, sleep-filled eyes, his messy black hair and that scar that marred his forehead.

"Morning" he said

"Morning" she replied propping herself up on her elbows "what happened?"

"Well umm after we umm well after the err wedding you kinda passed out."

"I see, for how long?"

"A couple of days"

"Good morning everyone" madam Pomphry bustled in so quickly it made Harry & Elizabeth jump which is not a good thing when you have a headache.

"Eugh my head" Elizabeth groaned laying back down.

* * *

ok plz review so i can make it better in later chapters and for my other story i'm sorry guys but i kinda lot my muse for that one so i'm probly not gonna contuinue. rember the more reviews i get the quicker i update 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

i dont own anything. only the plot.

* * *

"Was it something I said?" madam Pomphry asked 

"No she just has a headache" Harry replied

"ok well just give her this and she'll be right as rain" madam Pomphry said giving Harry a puce colour potion and bustling away "ok Elizabeth open your mouth and we'll get rid of your headache" another groan and she opened her mouth and Harry pored it in. Elizabeth started to choke "is everything ok in here?" Hermione asked as she came in.

"He gasp just gasp fed me gasp liquid gasp shit."

"Here" Ron said conjuring up some water while Harry was rubbing her back "so Elizabeth how-" Hermione started before Elizabeth interrupted her

"its Liz I cant stand to be Elizabeth every time im called it I think im in trouble and usually causes me to say 'I didn't do it' which makes people suspicious and then they go looking for what ive done"

"A bit of a trouble maker are we?" Hermione asked clearly amused

"ive been known to pull a prank or two in my time but im retired now so not to worry" she said seeing the look on Harry's face "but I must contact Fred and George about that new product they want me to back"

"Wait you're the other one of Fred and George's backers?" Ron asked

"Yah why, ive never met the other backer apparently he gave them a couple of thousand of galleons rather stupid if you ask me"

"Hay!" came the unanimous cry of protest from Harry and Ron. Hermione started to giggle

"What?"

"Harry's the other backer" Hermione said through giggles

"Oh… well… er… sorry" was all she said

"s'ok, what kind of pranks did you pull?"

"Oh… a bit of this and a bit of that" she answered vaguely

"You're not gonna tell us are you" Ron said

"Put simply, no."

Suddenly Harry felt very uneasy but it wasn't his feeling, then Quinlynn's voice echoed in his head "you've been bonded by magic, mind, body and soul you will share her powers and talents such as hand-to-hand combat and such,"

"And she'll be a Parseltounge like me?" Harry asked brows furrowed in concentration

"Well, yes." He answered

He zoned back into the convocation when he felt the uneasiness grow to irritation and the it clicked it was her feelings he was feeling using her powers of empathy

And then Liz, after a look of concentration passed her face said,

"You don't think im good enough for him, do you?"

"What? That's ridicules" Hermione said caught off guard

"Yeah, we never said that. That's bloody ridicules." Ron said backing her up

Her irritation was evident in her eyes and in her voice "didn't anyone ever tell you its useless to lie to an empath and it usually tends to piss them off."

"I … I … I" Hermione stuttered

"You didn't know, I figured, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to lie to me."

"Ok Ron, 'mione, er could you possibly come back later so we could talk you no coz we technically are well you know…" he trailed off, it took Hermione a couple of seconds to cotton on and the "oh, OH GOD! Im sorry, so sorry come on Ron we got stuff to do."

"We do?" Ron asked confused

"We do Ronald" Hermione said forcefully so Ron understood but Ron being Ron he didn't "but im pretty sure we-" he began but was cut off by Hermione almost growling "yes we do" and she almost dragged him out of the hospital wing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked tactlessly

"What did they tell you about pixies?"

"Not much, just that we've been bonded and we share each others powers and talents. That's about it really."

"figures, look the gist of it is, you leave me I die, you cheat on me I probably will kill the other person, anyone threatens you I can legally kill them, if I channel to many people's emotions at the same time, say one of the teachers takes a lot of points from a house and im in the vicinity I'll feel their anger and most likely try to harm the object of their anger and you will be the only one who can stop me."

"How?" Harry asked confused

"Well basically I can't hurt you, nor can I ignore you're direct orders"

Just then madam Pomphry bustled into the room and Harry was hit with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness he cried out in pain and culched his chest

"Harryare you okay?"

"Mr Potter are you feeling alright?" madam Pomphry said coming towards him. He backed up towards Liz tears filling his eyes "ah" she said "madam Pomphry could you please leave us?"

"But he's hurting, I cannot leave someone while their hurting mrs potter"

liz cringed at this

"Yes you can, and can you please call me miss carter?"

"No miss carter I will not leave when someone is in pain."

She held up a finger and a light appeared at the tip "you leave now or I make you, which will it be?" she said threateningly. This woman was causing her bonded pain and as a pixie that was something she couldn't allow.

* * *


End file.
